wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pison
Mentions of suicidal thoughts, DO NOT READ if you want to avoid this topic Post-End | Male | Pison | HiveWing | Subject Handler He lost everything in the End, and so he tries his hardest to mould the future of the tribes, to make the new tribes able to survive a post-End world. He cares for the female SilkWing experiment almost like a father to a child. He's a HiveWing with powers he never wants to use, a dragon who once just wanted to die, a lost soul saved by the project of his dreams. He is Pison. Appearance It's time for your interaction Pison is the perfect choice as a subject handler, and even just seeing him, you'd quickly agree. He immediately gives off a calm, gentle aura that you can feel as soon as you look at him. He has a reasonably relaxed posture, but still never slumps, as he takes his job very seriously. His two forelegs are heavily muscled, due to his parents' wishes that he take his body seriously, with a strong neck, head and jaw. Despite these powerful features, his presence simply makes everyone relax. His wings are often slightly folded in, as he doesn't fly much underground. He often keeps his snout shut when he isn't speaking, ashamed of his venomous teeth. Pison is an interesting HiveWing, almost but not quite lacking the trademark black markings every member of his tribe. These markings hide on his wing frame, and nowhere else. Pison's mainscales are pale orange, much like the inside of the fruit, when you remove the inedible peel to reveal the sweet, delicious fruit inside. Underneath are much darker scales, orange-red but with much more red than orange, like the colours most young dragonets use when colouring pictures of fire. His membranes are a much darker orange than his mainscales, more of a burnt colour. He possesses dark red horns, and he has soft yellow eyes and a warm smile Personality You'll be okay, I promise Pison is exactly how he looks. Kind, sweet, loyal, and thoughtful, he's a Hufflepuff through and through. He cares about his own personal happiness, but Saturniidae's is always his top priority. He does anything he can to make sure she's as content as possible, and never treats her as just a subject. He's felt feelings for her before, but forced them to be more like fatherly love, as she will long outlive him and they can't risk a scientist being in love with a subject. He treats her like the child he was never able to have, and respects her needs for quiet and space. He lets her have as much freedom as possible, while still following the rules and staying mostly on schedule. Pison is a loyal and useful asset to the project, his loyalty one of his most prominent traits. However, years ago, before the natural apocalypse that changed him and his world forever, this could be a weakness. Pison could be tricked into falling for the wrong cause, something that wasn't really safe for him. Unfortunately, there are harder parts of himself for him to face, the ones you'd never know were there. He's full of survivors' guilt, something that limits his sleep hugely, as he often cries half the night, mourning his lost sister, lover, parents, friends, and family. He was the only one who survived the End, who wishes he hadn't. Sometimes he still wants to join them, but his fatherly love is what keeps him going, helps him through each day. Abilities Sis... no!!! Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. History I love you. You complete me. Long before the End was even something anyone could ever imagine, a HiveWing hatched, in Mantis Hive, a small dragonet with big dreams. From the moment he could speak, all he could talk about was science. His parents were both scientists, and their studies fascinated him. He could spend hours listening to them talk about it, then give his own ideas. Science quickly became his passion, his everything. Until his sister came along. She was the one thing that would always distract him from his work, the one dragon he held closest to his heart. He protected her from bullies, comforted her when tears ran down her cheeks. He fought to make her happy, and she did the same to him. They had a bond stronger than they had with anyone else, and every day, he was terrified something could happen to her. As years went by, he began to fall in love, with a HiveWing like himself, a wonderful dragon who went by Mayfly, his greatest love, someone he cared for almost as much as Ladybug. They grew together, and spent every moment they could in each other's arms. Then one day, they learned of the End. In an article, asking for scientists for a project that would prepare new dragons to survive in a post-apocalyptic world, they learned that one day the world would, essentially, end. They agreed to join the project, together, along with Ladybug. The three of them would help create the future of dragonkind. They were so ready to be part of this project, that they forgot the worst was yet to come, and not the best. For to work with the project, they first needed to survive the End. Something all but Pison failed to do. As they grew closer to the End, they married, and planned to have a child, an adopted child of course. When the natural apocalypse happened, suddenly everything happened, terrifyingly, out of nowhere, and it tore them apart. Pison was forced to watch as everyone he held dear fell prey to the horrible End. He watched his mother die first, then his father, then his friends, then Mayfly. He watched Mayfly die, their screams ripping his brain apart. The thing that really broke him, however, was Ladybug's death. The same accident where he wreaked his leg and fell unconscious, she died, the last thing he saw before everything went black. When he woke up, he remembered. The memories were like stabs to the gut, hammer blows to the head. He rushed with guilt, and in that moment, he thought, I want to die. He reached for something to end his life, to join his lost lover, friends, and family. To see Ladybug. Instead, his talons found another, one who pulled him out from the rubble he had ended up in, and whispered the words that kept him alive. "Welcome to Project Phoenix. The End has come, and we need you." Relationships Let's agree to be friends, okay Saturn? 7619-X: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Trivia I'll never ever forget you *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery They're gone, and I will make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you text Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content